


Free Running

by bio_fluorescence



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Gen, Mixed Media, Parkour, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bio_fluorescence/pseuds/bio_fluorescence
Summary: Echo making the gap jump from old life to new; from the Mirage to Quire.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Free Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebypaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebypaths/gifts).



> prompted: I'd like to see something about Echo being good at parkour and having feelings, either when they are a criminal before the events of Twilight Mirage, or during the events of the Quire-side games in the first half of Twilight Mirage. Inclusion of any ships would be fine if you like but not as the focus, please.
> 
> so this isn't... what was requested really. Im sorry! I was so struck by drawing echo doing parkour that this kinda... morphed into something way bigger than I intended. I tried to imbue it with theme and foreshadowing but idk whether that comes thru.


End file.
